Simplify the following expression: ${1+3(-2k-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {3(}\gray{-2k-2}{)} $ $ 1 {-6k-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -6k + {1 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -6k {-5}$ The simplified expression is $-6k-5$